memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Endeavour (NCC-1895)
The USS Endeavour (NCC-1895) was a Federation (''Bonhomme Richard''-subclass and later refit to ''Enterprise''-subclass) heavy cruiser starship in Starfleet service in the mid-to-late 23rd century. The construction of the Endeavour was authorized by Starfleet on stardate 3220, under the name and registry USS Endeavor (NCC-1716), a spelling and numeric designation that would differ from the vessel's active service. The vessel would have one more registry before the final service number, she was commissioned as USS Endeavor (NCC-1777) on reference stardate 2/0901. (Reference books: Star Fleet Technical Manual, Federation Ship Recognition Manual, Star Trek Encyclopedia) History In 2251, Captain Mary-Anne Rice took command of Endeavour, becoming one of the first female Starfleet captains of a starship vessel of the Constitution-class's magnitude. She would lead the vessel on many missions before being reassigned in the mid 2260s. ( ) The Endeavour was commanded by Captain Zhao Sheng in the early 2260s, the commander who would take the vessel home from one five-year mission, and onto another, beginning in 2265. The Endeavour was one of three starships assigned to Vanguard Starbase 47 in the Taurus Reach. The Endeavour would make first contact with new races and cultures, embark on numerous patrols, mostly on the Klingon border, and perform the mapping of sector 117 Theta. (VAN novel: "Harbinger") In 2267 Endeavour was one of three Federation starships assigned to assist the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] during the inaugration ceremonies on Altair IV. (''TOS'' novelization: "Amok Time") In 2270, Endeavour returned from her five-year mission and entered drydock for refit to ''Enterprise''-subclass specifications, following the beginning of 's modifications earlier that year. (TOS novel: "A Flag Full of Stars") In 2293, the Endeavour was on a deep-space exploration mission near Klingon territory. It was among the starships that would have been assembled for the abandoned assault code-named Operation Retrieve, which would have rescued Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy from Qo'noS in 2293. (TOS film: Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Following her graduation from Starfleet Academy in 2321, acting Lieutenant (j.g.) Rachel Garrett was assigned to the Endeavour, which was assigned a patrol of the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( }}; ) Crew manifest *Captain Zhao Sheng *Commander / Captain Atish Khatami, first officer / captain *Commander Bersh glov Mog, chief engineer *Dr. Anthony Leone, CMO *Dr. Bruce Griffin, assistant CMO *Lieutenant Commander Katherine Stano, first officer *Lieutenant Commander Norton, beta shift *Lieutenant Jeanne La Sala, security guard *Lieutenant Marielise McCormack, navigator *Lieutenant Nauls, security guard *Lieutenant Neelakanta. helmsman *Lieutenant Stano, gamma shift *Lieutenant T'Pes *Lieutenant Estrada, communications officer *Lieutenant Muller *Ensign Bonnie Malmat, senior geologist *Ensign Karen LaMartina *Ensign Stephen Klisiewicz, science officer *Ensign Halse *Ensign th'Shendileth *Ensign sh'Dastisar *Chief Nelson *Nurse Sikal *Paul McGibbon, security guard References *''Harbinger'' (VAN novel) *''Summon the Thunder'' (VAN novel) *''Reap the Whirlwind'' (VAN novel) *''Amok Time'' (TOS episode) *''A Flag Full of Stars'' (TOS novel) *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (TOS movie) Connections * Endeavour 001716 Endeavour 001716 Endeavour 001716 Endeavour 001716 Endeavour 001716